Nuclear formation evaluation tools interrogate the formation surrounding the borehole with neutrons. Through various types of interactions by the neutrons with elements of the formation, gamma radiation is created that is incident upon one or more gamma radiation detectors also associated with the tool. Formation properties can be predicted based on the number of arrivals and/or energy of the gamma radiation. However, the mathematical analysis of the number of arrivals and/or energy of gamma radiation to arrive at a prediction of formation properties in some cases does not accurately reflect the actual formation properties of interest. Thus, any system or method that helps reduce errors in mathematically predicted formation properties could improve the sensitivity and accuracy of formation interrogation based on gamma radiation detection.